


Beije-me ao Anoitecer

by MadduNyah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brazil, F/F, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadduNyah/pseuds/MadduNyah
Summary: Marinette sempre fora apaixonada pelo sol — os cabelos loiros de Adrien, seu sorriso caloroso, seu porte perfeito. Porém, em algum momento, ela encontrou a noite.E ela lhe acertou com o amor.MariGamiAU Sem poderes
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Seus cabelos eram como a noite. Marinette lembrava do direcionamento de cada fio, embora não se lembrasse o porquê disso. Talvez, em seu íntimo, soubesse o que sua mente insistia em querer negar: Kagami Tsurugi era sua alma gêmea.  
E o vínculo de alma gêmea é a coisa mais preciosa que uma garota pode manter.  
Sempre fora romântica incurável, sonhava com um vestido de casamento branco, com detalhes de rosas bordados a mão. Um véu deslumbrante e seu pai, com seu abraço, a levando até a igreja. Ela lembrava da sensação de conhecer Adrien, a do guarda chuva que a protegia de qualquer tentativa de se esvair, desaparecer. O sorriso dele a fazia se sentir bem, quase como se fosse certo. Mas o quase não é a certeza — e a certeza veio de cabelos escuros tom de noite.  
Marinette não sabe exatamente quando começou a gostar de esgrima. Seus pés ainda tropeçavam e seu corpo ainda não ficava na posição certa. Tinha acertos, é claro. Raros, mas acertos. Porém, gastava todo seu tempo a procura de melhorias. Uma parte de si — a parte que rezava para as borboletas ainda baterem as asas pelo sorriso angelical do garoto raio de sol — gostava de crer que era por ele. Ele, que fazia o mundo mais mundo e o sol mais sol. Outra parte — a parte das borboletas — era furacão.  
Não queria sentir. Mas sentia.  
O sentir nunca foi uma opção.  
E, em Paris, fazia calor. A cidade do amor nos trazia suor e correria, entre a arquitetura que mesclava o clássico ao moderno e remetia aos tempos de príncipes e princesas. Marinette adorava aquilo. Algumas vezes, quando havia tempo livre, sentava nos bancos das praças e desenhava vestido de gala e de realeza, esperando o seu dia. Outras vezes, ternos e chapéus, pensando sempre quando seu príncipe beijaria sua mão. Seria fácil se o seu príncipe fosse menos famoso, bonito ou perfeito — viver em uma cidade em que todas as garotas desejam Adrien Agreste não era fácil —, mas ela estava bem. Não gostava dele pela perfeição, não. Gostava pelo conforto. O conforto da risada, dos abraços e da voz mansa. Era fácil gostar de Adrien — ela havia dito isso para Luka uma vez: "não é que você seja difícil, pelo contrário, você é maravilhoso. É porque... É realmente certo gostar dele." —, parecia apenas que as peças se encaixavam como quebra cabeças. Parecia menos doloroso. E, se Marinette podia se autocriticar um pouco, ela diria que não suportava dor como os outros. A rejeição a perseguia, o medo de ser isolada novamente. Agora havia Alya, Nino, seus amigos, ela não poderia estragar tudo aquilo. Por isso, quando Adrien a perguntou se poderia ajudá-lo com Kagami, ela ajudou.  
Porque era o certo.  
O amava — é claro que o amava, quem não o amaria? —, e amor era fazer sacrifícios. O amor era paciente. Um dia, seu príncipe a salvaria. Um dia, as coisas seriam boas. Teria um amor certo como seu pai e sua mãe, e todas as dúvidas que a atormentaram na infância desapareceriam. O dia seria claro novamente.  
Mas se esse era seu futuro brilhante, por que, ao fechar os olhos, enxergava a noite?  
*  
— Marinette! Você vai se atrasar! — a voz de Alya gritou da cozinha, enquanto a franco-asiática corria tropeçando em seus pés para alcançar a amiga até a porta. — Você nem sabe quem estará lá! Adivinha? — E o sorriso de planejamento de Alya fazia tudo ser tão claro.  
Alya Césaire era uma boa amiga. Leal, inteligente, boa. Ela era tudo que Marinette poderia querer — a força contrastando a delicadeza —, mas será que permaneceria ali se Marinette informasse como seu coração apertava ao ver Adrien? Não. Não pensaria nisso.  
— Ah! Não acredito que ele vai! — respondeu em êxtase.  
— E sozinho! Sem a rainha do gelo para nos atrapalhar. Essa é a sua chance, Marinette: agarre esse homem.  
— Ah, Alya, Kagami é legal. Ela não é uma rainha do gelo — e riu de nervoso. Talvez fosse melhor não ver Kagami.  
Tudo havia começado há 2 semanas — e sinto muito por surgir com lembranças em tão pouco tempo de narrativa —, em uma aula de esgrima. Kagami havia insistido para Marinette parar de hesitar, como sempre, e Marinette havia tentado. Tentado de verdade. A esgrima deveria ser o momento dela ficar com Adrien, mas com a modelagem do rapaz sempre o roubando, a companhia era apenas da japonesa.  
— Você não pode esperar que a espada se movimente enquanto pensa — Kagami iniciou —, você tem que agir.  
— É mais fácil falar do que fazer. Eu não sei como você é tão boa.  
— Treino.  
— Kagami... — começou quando viu a garota se virar. Talvez ela fosse um fardo, talvez ela fosse pesada demais, talvez Kagami tivesse reparado que ela só estava na esgrima para roubar seu namorado e por isso a odiasse, então, estava a ignorando completamente para se vingar... A vingança doía? Ou era a rejeição? — Eu estou imensamente agradecida que você está me ensinando esgrima, mas eu não quero ser uma profissional, vencedora de mundiais ou algo assim... Eu...  
— Você só quer se aproximar de Adrien — completou a esgrimista. O rosto da menina atingiu um tom de rubor, sem saber como explicar. — Você é minha amiga, Marinette. Mas saiba que eu não vou hesitar. Eu nunca hesito.  
E Marinette assentiu. Sabia que Kagami nunca faria isso — "eu nunca hesito", suas primeiras palavras trocadas, em uma pista de gelo —, mas não conseguia formentar uma resposta certa. Parecia que tudo era confusão.  
— Certo!  
E voltaram ao treino. Naquela tarde, no vestiário, Kagami perguntou:  
— Você também não vai desistir, não é?  
E antes que Marinette pudesse entregar uma resposta, ela foi embora. Talvez não quisesse ouvir a resposta — Kagami não tinha muitos amigos, talvez ela estivesse na mesma situação de Marinette, lutando para manter os que tinha. Sem ter chance de pensar em qualquer outra escolha —, ou talvez soubesse a resposta. Marinette pensou nessa questão por dias, embora não tenha contado para Alya, seria constrangedor demais. Guardou a pergunta da esgrimista no seu peito e a trancou a sete chaves.  
É que, no fundo, Marinette já havia desistido.  
— Ela é assustadora! — Alya interrompeu os pensamentos da amiga. — Mas a respeito, já que ela é amiga do melhor amigo do meu namorado e da minha melhor amiga.  
— Eu não acho que ela seja apenas amiga de Adrien... — suspirou — Eles são tão próximos! E se ele logo decidir pedi-la em casamento, então terão 3 filhos, 1 hamster e casas na praia, todos os filhos serão bons em esgrima e terão genes perfeitos e Adrien nunca olhará para mim...  
— Garota, você é hilária. Ele não vai se casar por pelo menos 3 anos, legalmente falando, é claro — disse, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga e a empurrando para fora da casa.  
— Então ele vai se casar em 4?!  
E Alya riu. A risada de Alya talvez fosse a melhor coisa nela. Era alta, contagiante, digna de quem cresceu entre irmãs — uma mais velha e duas mais novas —, do tipo que fazia as coisas se acalmarem.  
Porém, quando Marinette enxergou Kagami e Adrien, juntos, do lado de um Nino visivelmente desconfortável, a vontade de rir sumiu. Só sobrou a queda.  
— Eu trouxe a Kagami. Tem problema, pessoal?  
Ícaro voou com asas de gesso, ele queria alcançar o sol. Naquele momento, olhando nos olhos verdes de Adrien, ela soube: ela era Ícaro. Destinada a cair toda vez que chegasse perto suficiente para receber calor.  
— Claro que não, dude. Não é, meninas? — Nino interceptou, cutucando Alya e sorrindo da melhor forma possível.  
Nota importante: Alya também era assustadora. Existia coisas que apenas uma família grande poderia ensinar, perseverança era uma dessas. A ideia de nunca desistir até que as coisas que você quer ocorram. E Alya não estava desistindo do seu casal.  
Marinette deveria ter reparado quando sua melhor amiga levou o caminho para André — o sorveteiro do amor —, deveria ter reparado no olhar cruel de Alya, ou até mesmo na forma como a menina parecia alegre demais para a situação. O desconforto a impediu. Era por Adrien, ela repetia. Ela estava desconfortável porque Adrien estava ali, com a mão segurando uma outra que não era a dela, rindo para alguém que não era ela e a tratando como melhor amiga. Ela estava desconfortável porque não queria ser apenas a melhor amiga. Mas se isso era verdade — e todo o desconforto era causado apenas por Adrien —, porque, quando Alya apontou para ela e Adrien enquanto falava com André, seu peito doeu tanto?  
Ela não queria roubar Adrien de ninguém. Kagami era sua amiga.  
— Eu acho que você devia ir até André, Kagami. Eu não estou com tanta vontade de tomar sorvete. — E ela esperava que seu tom de voz não fosse tão triste, tão ameno, tentou forçar um sorriso. Observou o olhar reprovador de Alya, que mesmo a distância escutava qualquer furo tal qual um paparazzi.  
— Você não tomou na última vez que viemos — Adrien disse, enquanto a puxava pela mão.  
Sua mão na dele.  
Se encaixando.  
Seu peito doendo.  
O olhar de Kagami, impassível.  
O mesmo olhar de derrota que ela via as vezes no espelho.  
Ela soltou.  
Não sabe porquê. Mas soltou. E Alya a olhou confusa, Nino a olhou confuso, o próprio Adrien não entendeu a situação. E Kagami sorriu. Sorriu por ter vencido? Por que não hesitava? Por que, no fundo, sabia que Marinette não era ao menos uma concorrente?  
— André, poderia dar um sorvete para mim e Marinette? — A voz de Kagami a invadiu. — Eu concordo com Adrien. Você não tomou sorvete na última vez. Vamos sentar?  
Por que sua voz era tão firme? Tão certa? Por que ela parecia uma ótima escolha?  
Por que Marinette queria beijar a princesa — em vez do príncipe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É possível voar quando se é vítima da gravidade?

Dias de chuva eram nostálgicos. Ela conheceu e se apaixonou por Adrien em um dia de chuva, então, era normal que a chuva significasse coisas boas. Talvez amor, talvez limpeza. Liberdade. Caminhou para a escola segurando o guarda chuva com força, não era dela, mas estava em suas mãos há tanto tempo que não sabia como soltar — talvez fosse um pouco aficionada por controle, pela sensação de ter a vida em suas mãos e não se perder no tempo.  
Adrien não iria hoje — o que fora informado por Nino e confirmado pelo seu calendário bizarro de eventos da vida do loiro — e, de certa forma, isso a fazia feliz. Seria um dia sem ansiedade, sem medos, sem farsa. Sem aquele sentimento de quem está caindo após um longo voo e nunca sabe exatamente em que ponto irá chegar. O chão deixa de ser uma esperança se torna um suplício. O melhor deveria ser Alya, não teria que explicar nada para sua amiga, nem fugir de perguntas e planos. Planos. Estavam cada vez mais cansativos e tolos, fazia um tempo que só os fazia por apego ao passado, pela vontade súbita de continuar correndo quando seus pés não aguentavam mais.  
A aula de senhorita Bustier era tranquila — alguns elogios eram trocados por respeito a saúde mental, e a professora a permitia até mesmo passar ilesa de alguns devaneios que cometia —, era bom passar uma hora concentrada, em vez de babando por alguém que nunca a olharia.  
Depois de literatura e ciência, ou melhor, desenhos de chapéus e um blazer, Marinette se sentia revigorada e pronta para passar o resto da semana em paz. Foi por isso que aceitou ir ao Liberty, junto com Juleka, Rose e as outras meninas.  
O Liberty era o caos — e ela tinha que admitir que gostava disso —, a mãe dos gêmeos gostava de música e liberdade, não era a toa que morava em um barco. Alya a deixou para fotografar algumas coisas e pegar uma conversa sobre como era morar em um barco e lá estava ela.  
Sozinha.  
— Algum problema, Ma-ma-marinette? — a conhecida voz perguntou. Ela sabia que o encontraria ali, era a casa dele. Mas seu peito doeu mesmo assim. Luka era um conforto, silêncio em meio a tanto barulho e animação.  
— Lu-Luka! — gaguejou — Bom te ver... O que faz aqui? — indagou, fazendo o rapaz soltar uma risada tranquilizadora — A não ser morando. Você mora aqui. Eu deveria dizer o que estou fazendo aqui. Bem, você sabe, eu estou aqui...  
E lá estava a confusão. O tropeço. A chance de cair. É possível voar quando se é vítima da gravidade?  
— Jules disse que você estava aqui em cima. Desculpa se queria ficar sozinha. — E Luka era tão bom. Para ela, para a irmã.  
Tentou se lembrar de porquê não deram certo, talvez não fosse o tempo e nem a pessoa, fosse apenas a vida aprontando peças e mais peças. Fazendo-nos escolher o errado sob a justificativa da intuição e de sentimentos superestimados como o amor.  
— Não, eu gosto da sua companhia. E Alya me abandonou, então...  
— Então eu meio que sou sua segunda opção... — O "de novo" escondido no olhar, a sensação de que ambos não iriam superar isso facilmente. Ela sabia o que disse para ele, sabia o motivo de não terem dado certo, então por que ele não a culpava? Por que parecia tão tranquilo? Será que sabia quem, e não o quê, fazia o coração dela se descontrolar? — Desculpa, isso soou estranho. — Ela assentiu, dando uma olhada disfarçada aos fios azuis do rapaz. — Acho melhor eu entrar, desculpa se te deixei desconfortável.  
— Não! Quero dizer... Não é você. Juro. — E o Sena parecia tão tranquilo. Se chorasse tudo que seu peito queria, iria formar ondas raivosas ou a tranquilidade de se saber que tudo termina no mesmo lugar? — Só estou pensativa. Não sobre você, você é perfeito... É mais sobre...  
— Adrien?  
— Adrien. — E estava tão constrangida. Como falar pro seu ex que queria algo que não queria? Quão longa é a antítese de amar o desamor, pois ele te permite esconder a farsa que se é? — Não sei o que fazer.  
— Sabe minha opinião, Marinette. Você é incrível, nada mudou desde a minha primeira confissão até hoje. Se ele souber seus sentimentos... Tenho certeza que verá o quão especial você é. — A voz dele era tranquila, os fios em tom de degradê azul eram macios, ela lembrava de como era beijar Luka. Tranquilidade absoluta, silêncio e musicalidade. Por alguns segundos, o mundo deixava de ser o que era para se tornar arte. Luka era bom, bom demais para ser amado pela metade ou para ser segunda, terceira, opção. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Ma-ma-marinette. — E ele se aproximou com cuidado, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Os olhos de cor do céu, as unhas pintadas. Nunca gostou de meninos com pegada desse tipo, mas o estilo combinava bem com a personalidade extremamente gentil de Luka. Ele era bom, perfeito. E se mundos paralelos existissem, será que ela estaria beijando-o agora? Sentindo a canção da alma que ele tanto tentou ensiná-la? Optando pelo bom, em vez de buscando o inalcançável? Seria egoísta o bastante para quebrá-lo?  
— Como vai a banda? — Mudou de assunto, vivia para evitar se machucar, mas também não iria ferir alguém propositalmente — Nunca mais te ouvir tocar nada.  
— Ah, vai bem. Estou dando aulas agora, você sabe, para conseguir meu próprio dinheiro. Uma das minhas alunas está interessada em violino, então... Agora toco violino ás terças e quintas, 16h.  
— Quando aprendeu a tocar violino? — perguntou, evitando o riso surpresa que a atingiu.  
— Quando descobri que posso cobrar a partir de 20 euros por hora aula — soltou, olhando para o futuro e passado. Ele também pensava que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferente. Talvez devesse ter cobrado mais, talvez devesse ter se misturado um pouco ao caos. Queria que Marinette fosse livre, e ela foi. Foi livre demais para ficar com ele. Não podia contar a verdade a ela, que entendia aquele olhar como ninguém. Tinha visto aquilo tantas vezes enquanto crescia que achava honroso a forma como ela continuava a tentar ocultar. Tinha medo do desconhecido, mas sempre soube que permanecer no conhecido podia ser pior. — Brincadeira. Eu apenas tive uma época não punk, acredita?  
— Sinceramente? Não consigo te imaginar com as unhas sem esmalte... Vai dizer que esse seu cabelo não é natural também?  
— Você acabou de descobrir meu maior segredo, Ma-ma-marinette.  
Eles teriam ficado juntos se tivessem tentado? Ele teria aguentado o fato de que ela não o amava... Mas e ela? Teria aguentado viver não amando?  
— Mari... quando quiser conversar, sabe meu número.  
E trocaram um sorriso de apoio antes dele entrar. Os olhos cabisbaixos, a visão cansada. Respirou fundo — ela, porque tinha que voltar a falar com Alya — e foi em direção a melhor amiga. Terminaram almoçando no barco mesmo, enquanto trocavam risos e comentavam coisas do cotidiano que Mari tentava assimilar.  
Ela queria ser sincera, eles mereciam sua sinceridade.  
Mas não sabia se poderia suportar ser odiada uma vez que exposta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toda represa, por mais bem construída que seja, está destinada a destruir o que está ao seu redor no exato momento em que se permitir explodir.  
> Somos represas.  
> Barrados pelo medo de sentir.

O ginásio era aberto. Continuava sem habilidade para esgrimar, mas aos poucos isso deixava de incomodar — estaria sendo uma hipócrita se falasse que queria ser profissional. Não queria nem estar ali. Fazia isso por um futuro que não almejava, mas, como em um roteiro feito por um escritor ruim, continuava buscando desesperadamente.  
Deixou a posição para atacar — seguindo uma série de comandos que não compreendia — e comemorou quando tocou o oponente primeiro, apesar de ter sido tocada nas últimas três rodadas. Parou para descansar e beber água, um pouco exausta do movimento físico.  
— Marinette! — A voz de Adrien surgiu, quebrando o silêncio de seus pensamentos bagunçados. — Foi um bom movimento.  
— Obrigada você também é bom... Em movimentos, digo. — E será que algum dia ela aprenderia a calar a boca? — Kagami não veio hoje?  
E por que perguntou aquilo? Evitar Kagami era o correto. Ficar com Adrien sozinho era o certo. Era a chance perfeita deles se aproximarem, se apaixonarem e ficarem felizes.  
Se buscava a felicidade, por que pensava em Kagami?  
— Ah, não. Ela foi para um torneio — disse sorrindo por baixo do capacete. Marinette havia aprendido a diferenciar seu tom de voz há tempos, aquele era o alegre, do tipo que o fazia entregar olhos brilhantes e face gentil. — Somos só nós dois hoje. — Ele parou. Sua expressão corporal denunciava o nervosismo, mas Marinette apenas reparou em como ele parecia desconfortável, mesmo que não pudesse ser visto. — Sabe, Marinette... Eu... Queria te fazer uma pergunta.  
— Claro.  
O que era? Seu coração palpitou. Queria vomitar diante da ansiedade, se tudo era uma farsa — esse sentimento, o falso-amor, a admiração —, por que as borboletas pareciam tão reais?  
— Kagami não tem muitos amigos... E... Eu sei que ela é meio fechada. Mas eu estava pensando se... Poderíamos ir a um encontro duplo no sábado?  
— Ah?  
Paralisou. Ela daria tudo para ir a um encontro com Adrien há 2 anos, quando se conheceram. Salvaria Paris, resolveria problemas ambientais, até mataria Gabriel Agreste e esconderia seu corpo — ela ainda faria isso sem menor problemas —, então por que agora parecia tão pesado? Tão errado?  
Tão cruel.  
— Você e Luka, eu e Kagami.  
— Oh...  
— Pensei que seria divertido para nós quatro... Oh, poderíamos chamar Nino e Alya, então seria um triplo! — Ele parecia feliz. Realmente feliz. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo?  
Era tão desligado?  
Se ela — Marinette — se desse o direito de ir a um encontro romântico com Kagami, poderia voltar atrás? Poderia seguir o roteiro e continuar no papel de Julieta? Feliz era os amantes de Shakespeare que antes da morte compartilharam o sentimento de pertencimento.  
Porém, o que a chateava?  
O fato de Adrien não notar os sentimentos dela por ele... Ou o fato desses sentimentos estarem destinados a outra pessoa?  
— Marinette? O que foi? Você está bem? Eu entendo se já tiver planos com Luka, podemos marcar outro dia e...  
— Perdão, Adrien. Mas eu não posso.  
Não era seguro. Ela não suportaria cair daquela altura — pular de um avião sem paraquedas era menos perigoso —, não se permitiria mentir para si daquela forma.  
— É pela data?  
— Não, é que... — E se tivesse 3 segundos de coragem, qual verdade admitiria? Falaria que o amava, que não o amava, ou simplesmente fugiria tão rápido quanto Cinderella? — Luka e eu rompemos. Estamos bem, só está tudo um pouco confuso. Mas você pode chamar Nino e Alya, eles vão adorar.  
Ela teria que se desculpar com Luka mais tarde.  
— Ah... Eu não sabia, Marinette. Vocês estão bem? Por que terminaram?  
"Porque estou apaixonada por outra pessoa." As palavras presas na garganta que insistia em calar.  
— Não foi nada demais, só notamos que éramos diferentes. Estamos bem, de verdade.  
Ele assentiu, visivelmente constrangido. Marinette ficou um pouco surpresa por Adrien não saber, havia terminado o namoro há meses, então não era bem uma novidade. Talvez ele apenas não fosse interessado em sua vida — ou muito alheio a sua volta.  
— Bem, desculpa então. Eu sinto muito, não queria te deixar triste. Podemos marcar um dia de sairmos nós 5 de novo, então, o que acha? Foi divertido ir tomar sorvete naquele dia.  
E Marinette pensou que Adrien tinha de beleza o que tinha de burrice — como alguém podia ser tão bom em interpretar a matéria de literatura e tão ruim em ler sentimentos?  
— Podemos sim. Me conte depois como foi o campeonato de Kagami.  
— Ela com certeza terá ganhado. É sempre muito boa.  
— Sim... Ela é perfeita.  
Se despediram após o professor chamá-los, e Marinette nunca admitiria, mas passara resto da aula fugindo do loiro. Em casa, cansada, pensou no que fazia. Com Luka, Adrien. O que fazer quando o amor te cega para todos — o que fazer quando o amor te mata?  
Desejou ser corajosa como as moças dos livros de época, mas concluiu rapidamente que os finais felizes não são regra, sim excessão. Pegou o telefone com cuidado para não responder ou visualizar as mensagens de Alya — adorava a melhor amiga, mas a energia dela a ensurdecia um pouco.  
Apertou no contato de Luka, com o coração na mão e uma reza baixa de que ele não atendesse.  
— Alô?  
— Luka! Ah, é você. É...  
— Algum problema, Marinette? Você está bem?  
Respirou fundo.  
Por que estava machucando as pessoas daquele jeito?  
Luka era um bom amigo, uma boa pessoa. Ele não a julgaria. Por que parecia que explodiria a qualquer instante — e, pior, por que insistia em querer levar algum junto?  
— Não. Liguei errado. Desculpa, vou desligar.  
O choro contido começa a quebrar as barreira que o prende.  
— Mari... Se você precisar conversar, estou aqui.  
E como toda represa, seu destino é afogar.  
— Eu... Estou confusa.  
As lágrimas possuem memória. Qualquer grito silenciado uma hora escapa, e escapando, destrói tudo que está ao alcance do som.  
— Ei, não precisa chorar. Estou aqui. O que está acontecendo?  
Seria alguém capaz de evitar um desastre iminente?  
— Estou confusa, Luka. Não sei o que fazer. Quero fazer o que é certo, quero ser uma boa pessoa, mas tudo que consigo é trocar os pés pelas mãos e insistir em coisas que nem eu mesma acredito.  
Ou, assim como o aquecimento global, alguns desastres não podem ser impedidos — com sorte adiados?  
— Marinette, se isso for sobre Adrien... Você não precisa... Não precisa se colocar essa pressão de ser perfeita. Adrien tem que gostar de você pelo que você é.  
Existe quem acredita que podemos salvar coisas grandes — tal como o planeta — com gestos pequenos — como poupar água fechando a torneira.  
— E se eu não tiver essa opção, Luka? E se a verdade é que... É que... Se... e se eu for uma farsa?  
Mas no final das contas, não importa o tanto de água uma pessoa poupe...  
— Eu estarei aqui no final do dia, Marinette. Como estive para Juleka. Eu prometo.  
A culpa do planeta está morrendo é muito maior do que nós — é algo ligado ao capitalismo.  
— O quê?  
Então, qual o sentido de continuarmos mentindo para nós mesmos? Qual o sentido de continuarmos fingindo que podemos fazer a diferença quando a estrutura social é o real problema.  
— Eu vou te escutar quando estiver pronta, tudo bem? Eu só quero que saiba... Que ficará tudo bem.  
Como narradora, me arrisco a dizer que gosto dos franceses.  
— Você sabe, não sabe?  
Porque, o método de resolução de problemas deles sempre me pareceu bem mais efetivo.  
— A sua música... Ela é clara. Limpa. É a melodia mais bonita que já ouvi, Marinette.  
Pois para fazer luz em meio a revoluções.  
— Luka... Eu...  
Ele incendeiam.  
— Você é minha amiga, Marinette. Estarei aqui.  
"Quando estiver pronta..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só quero dizer que nós esquecemos o Luka fácil demais.  
> Ele toca violino.  
> Compõe música.  
> Se preocupa com a Marinette em meio a um ataque Akuma — ou quando é o Akuma.  
> Foi o vilão menos violento.  
> Esse homem é perfeito. Por favor, Marinette, já que o desenho não vai te canonizar como LGBT, ao menos seja uma hetero consciente e beije esse rapaz. 
> 
> (Talvez eu ame mais o Luka que o Adrien. Vocês podem me julgar? Ele tem cabelo azul!)


End file.
